


Cariño Inocente

by Amerikita12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Cute Kids, Innocence, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve Rogers, Love, Lovely, M/M, Pre-War, Stucky - Freeform, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "Bucky sujetó la mano de su amigo, por alguna razón el calor de su rostro aumento con eso, pero no le importó, el tibio toque de la mano de Steve contra la suya se sentía reconfortante, Steve pensó igual."(Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Marvel, yo no lucró con ellos)Stucky, Pre-Guerra, Kid! Steve y Kid! Bucky





	

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no lo releí para ver si tenía errores, no me juzguen. Espero que les guste :D

La luz apenas naciente de la mañana se colaba vivaz por la ventana de la humilde habitación, iluminando poco a poco, llenando de brillo el cuarto antes oscuro. Un haz de luz impactó en el rostro de un tierno infante, perturbando su placido y, posiblemente, adorable sueño. La cara del menor dibujo una pequeña mueca, sus labios se separaron dejando libre un diminuto bostezo, y a pesar de ello, seguía con los ojos firmemente cerrados y un aura perezosa.

Después de unos segundos de vacilaciones y muecas con la boca, tornó sus manos en pequeños puños, con los cuales se talló débilmente los ojos, intentando animarse él mismo.

Después de esto, el pequeño quedo con los ojos abiertos y con gestos adormilados, pero ahora sentado en su cama, con los pies hacía abajo y los hombros caídos. El menor parpadeó varias veces, dejando su etapa aletargada para espabilar un poco, se quedó quieto un par de segundos, casi reflexionando, para en seguida dar un enorme salto huyendo de la cama, con desesperación se vistió lo mejor que pudo. Debía admitir que haber dejado sus mejores prendas ya preparadas y a su disposición había sido una genial idea.

Salió corriendo de su habitación, importándole poco el ruido que sus pasos hacían a tales horas de la mañana. Bajo las escaleras de la manera menos segura (Pero más rápida) Que pudo, para llegar a la cocina donde su madre lo esperaba.

-¿Ya te vas, James? ¿No quisieras desayunar antes?- Preguntó casi por instinto su madre, el menor negó con la cabeza, estando firme en su misión de salir de esa casa- Debo llegar temprano a la casa de Steve, ¡Quiero ser yo quien lo despierte en su cumpleaños!-  Exclamó en tono infantil el castaño, su madre rió enternecida, no podía negar la decisión que su hijo mostraba.     

-¿Te vas a ir sin su regalo? Ahorraste durante mucho tiempo para comprárselo, sería una lástima que lo olvidarás- James abrió sus lindos ojitos con sorpresa y gratitud, asintió con lo cabeza y corrió hacia donde estaba el regalo de su amigo. El enorme oso de peluche llenaba de orgullo el pecho del menor, quien esperaba ansioso la reacción de su mejor amigo ante el magnífico regalo, cargo el peluche con dificultades, pues éste era casi de su tamaño, agitó su manita como despedida y se acercó a su madre para recibir un beso en su frente “Felicita a Steve de mi parte”, fue lo último que dijo su madre.  

El pequeño Bucky corría por la acera con el oso abrazando su cuello, sus piernas estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo para llegar lo antes posible, su visión estaba enfocada solo en su camino, sabía que no debía distraerse ni retrasarse, o al menos eso pensó antes de ver unas hermosas rosas rojas que se escondían detrás de una cerca, el castaño se maravillo ante la hermosura que esas flores en especial exhibían, se lamentó un momento al darse cuenta que estaban en el jardín de su no tan amigable vecina.

Bucky inhaló la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo, intentando encontrar el valor que se escondía en su pequeño pecho, suspiró audaz, se llenó de valentía para saltar la cerca blanca que impedía el paso, frunció el ceño cuando su dedo tocó una espina de la rosa, se apresuró a cortar las más bonitas antes de que alguien lo descubriera. 

Salió del jardín con una pose victoriosa y gallarda, su imagen se veía de lo más adorable posible, con el enorme oso y las hermosas flores parecía algo digno de un alma enamorada.

Se alejó de la casa de la cual había usurpado las mencionadas rosas, con sus pasos y caminar rápido, no tardó más de unos minutos en llegar a la casa de su amigo.

La madre de Steve sonreía complacida al verlo, incluso ella mostraba un rostro enternecido y emocionado. Lo dejó pasar en seguida, y le dio una buena noticia: No habían despertado a Steve todavía.

James corrió hacia la habitación de su mejor amigo, no se molesto en tocar la puerta o avisar su entrada, con un simple movimiento se adentro en el cuarto, saltando en dirección al bulto envuelto en sábanas que suponía como Steve.

El leve impacto despertó de golpe al rubio, quien no tardó más de un segundo en asimilar la situación.

-¡Bucky!- Gritó el rubio.

-¡Steve!- Gritó el castaño.

Ambos amigos se dieron un cariñoso y tierno abrazo, Bucky se lanzó hacia abajo, rodando en la colchoneta, aún con Steve entre sus brazos. Los dos amigos reían al rodar, esto no hizo menos fuerte su abrazo, el cual parecía durar para siempre.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Punk!- Exclamó el castaño, una vez se hubieron separado. Steve rió agradecido y un poco sonrosado.

-Te traje un regalo- Siguió, Bucky. Los grandes y azules ojos de Steve se iluminaron con felicidad. La misma que aumento cuando Bucky le extendió el oso de felpa. Steve lo sujeto entre sus brazos con entusiasmo, brincando eufórico (Tanto como su salud lo dejaba).

-Muchas gracias, Bucky, no debiste molestarte- Agradeció cortés, sin dejar se restregar su rostro contra la felpa del oso.

-Mi mamá dice que no te hará daño, ya que son para los niños con asma*- Aclaró Bucky, Steve asintió, aún hipnotizado por su regalo. Lo sujeto con más firmeza contra su cuerpo, para después levantar el rostro y mostrarle una tierna sonrisa a su amigo.

-Ah…- Balbuceó Bucky, llamando la atención de su amigo- También te traje unas flores- Le dijo, extendiendo su mano para entregárselas, su infantil rostro se tiñó de un color rojizo, y por alguna razón no pudo levantar la vista- Cuidado, tiene espinas- Advirtió, el rubio no podía estar más que fascinado por los regalos que le presentaban, así que simplemente dijo un “Sí” Y se dejo maravillar por el color rojo de las rosas, casi tan rojas como su rostro.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos?- Habló el rubio por lo bajo, todavía afectado por el sentimiento que le resultaba de tener sus regalos. Bucky asintió alegre ante la propuesta, sujetó a su amigo de la mano para llevarlo a donde él sabía que estaban sus juguetes.

[…]

-Bucky… B-Bucky- Jadeó el rubio, llamando suplicante a su amigo- Ya me canse, espera- Pidió, el castaño sigo riendo mientras corría, divirtiéndose ante la actuación de Steve.

-¡Eso no es justo! Tú siempre me ganas en los juegos de mesa, déjame disfrutar la victoria en este- James reclamó jovial, acercándose al verse derrotado ante la mirada tierna y suplicante del rubio.

Cuando apenas y estuvo a 2 pasos de distancia de Steve, éste se lanzó como pudo hacia su cuerpo, rodeando su cuello con sus manos, en un abrazo protector, logrando derribar a Bucky, dejándolos a ambos en el suelo -Caíste- Susurró, la cercanía que ambos tenían hizo sonrojar a Bucky, lo cual causo el mismo efecto en Steve.

Ambos se levantaron tímidos después de eso, pero con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios, tener a su compañero tan cerca se sintió agradable, causo un aleteó similar al de una mariposa en el estómago de ambos. Esto los sonrojo más.

-¿Te apetece ir a la feria? Hoy van a hacer un espectáculo con fuegos artificiales- Preguntó el castaño luego de unos segundos de silencio, no se permitió cruzar su miraba con la de Steve. El rubio asintió ligeramente apenado.

Bucky sujetó la mano de su amigo, por alguna razón el calor de su rostro aumento con eso, pero no le importó, el tibio toque de la mano de Steve contra la suya se sentía reconfortante, Steve pensó igual.

Llegaron después de unos minutos de camino, ninguno de los dos niños dijo más que algunas palabras, seguían estando apenados, aunque no supiesen por qué se sentían así.

La entrada fue inusualmente callada, claro, hasta que ambos jóvenes se toparon con el primer juego que brindaba la feria, con entusiasmo, ambos tomaron las 5 pelotas que les correspondían, para intentar derribar las botellas blancas que estaban apiladas a unos metros de distancia. Aún con el esfuerzo y  empeño que ambos infantes pusieron en aquella complicada misión, ninguno pudo derribar todas las botellas como para llevarse en premio mayor. Tuvieron que conformase con una muñeca de trapo como premio de consolación.

-Puedes quedártela- Dijo Steve refiriéndose a la muñeca- Yo ya tengo a mi oso, es justo que tu tengas también un juguete- Con una sonrisa afable y tierna, logró convencer a Bcuky, quien no parecía del todo conforme al tener un juguete “De niñas”.

Ambos menores siguieron jugueteando y pasando el rato en la divertida feria. Habían pasado las horas, y ninguno parecía cansarse, Steve todavía soltaba una que otra sonrisa al recordar la torpe y graciosa caída que tuvo Bucky después de un viaje en las tazas locas. Por su parte, Bucky contenía la risa al recordar el ceño fruncido y el rostro rojo de su amigo cuando no pudo ganar el soldadito en el juego de los discos y las botellas.

Después de amena y tierna diversión, el sol se empezó a esconder en el horizonte, apenas lo suficiente para que un colorido arrebol pintara el cielo. Los dos corrieron con dirección al pasto, con poco cuidado se dejaron caer sobre la hiedra, como si fuese un juego, donde ganaba el de la caída más ruidosa o estrepitosa. Sabían que en pocos minutos empezaría el deseado espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, ambos estaban ansiosos, Steve abrazaba a su oso, haciendo lo posible para mantenerse paciente, Bucky simplemente miraba hacia arriba, esperando un ansias escondidas.

-Bucky, quiero darte algo- Anunció el rubio, Bucky se encontraba embelesado con su vista al cielo, aún así decidió voltear su rostro para ver a su amigo.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó.

-Son cinco besos- Articuló el rubio, con ligero nerviosismo mostró su mano estirada, donde en la palma de ésta se encontraban cuatro de los chocolates en forma de gota.

-Pero allí sólo hay cuatro- Declaró el castaño desconcentrado, contando de nuevo con la vista para asegurarse que no se equivocaba.

El leve sonido de impacto de piel con piel fue una contestación, unos labios rosas y suaves chocaron con una mejilla  haciendo un ruido similar a “Smooch”. Steve alejó su rostro sonrojado del de su amigo, quien lucía un matiz rosado, no tan fuerte como el del rubio.

Una sonrisa dulce y cálida pintó el rostro antes sorpresivo del castaño- Eh, hora de ver los fuegos artificiales- Fue lo último que dijo Steve, después el cielo de llenó de luces.

**_[…]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *Bueno, para aclarar, no sé en qué año se inventaron los juguetes hipoalergénicos, pero sé que la palabra todavía no se usaba en esa época, y no creo que un niño la diga.  
> Bueno, realmente estoy un poco apretada por la escuela y así, por eso no puedo escribir nada nuevo, pero no se preocupen ya tengo unos días de vacaciones para crear algo bonito. Bueno, ya saben, voten, comenten y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar.  
> Adiós y besos.  
> P.D: Hail Stucky <3


End file.
